


New Year’s Eve Getaway

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	New Year’s Eve Getaway

It was getting closer to that time of year; like July 4th you couldn’t handle being anywhere near civilization where screams of joyful people came out in the masses, it was to close to scream of fear by the millions. And the sound of fireworks that sound way to much like mortars, IED, and road side booms were going off. New Year’s Eve was a time to celebrate the the end of the a year, to being a new. Was something you dread. After the events of New York and being a war vet, like Sam and the two super soldiers, it had took its toll on you. You had a different experience then the 3 and it caused you mass PTSD. Something Sam had tried to help you with, by having you go to the VA meetings with him. Or talking with Bucky as he went through similar tortures but still never seemed to help. 

These time you felt useless, when you came to live with the Avengers you never went on mission. You were one of the scientists that worked in the lab with Tony and Bruce. Tony had help you by setting you up with a private island that was quite away from people and the noises that came with New Year’s Eve. You also found yourself confiding with a certain god that had partake in causing your anxiety. When Loki came back with Thor at first you hated him avoiding him every chance. When one night You and Loki were left at the compound while the rest went on a mission. You still avoided Loki. Until you were woken up by the god himself after he had heard you screaming from a nightmare. That was the night you found out everything that really went down with the New York attack’s. His own torture from the one known as Thanos. After a year you found yourself befriending the God of mischief.

You were busy packing your bags when you hear a smooth velvet voice behind you. Almost making you jump. You turned slowly to see loki leaning his hip against the door frame. Arms crossed his chest, as his perfect green eyes watched you. He knew what you were doing. He had talked with Tony about doing something different this year. He remembered when you told him that you truly did miss having someone to shear New Year’s Eve with. Watching the night sky light up in bold colors of crackling sparks of fire. Loki had felt guilty being part of something that made you miss out on things that you enjoyed.

“Loki, I thought I told you not to do that, you need to yodel or start wearing a bell.” You hissed teasingly. As you watched loki push himself off the frame of the door with a slight smirk on his handsome features, yes you might have developed a slight crush on him. 

“I will try harder to make my presence known. Though I do not know of this yodel you talk about. Perhaps you could show me, while we go on your little getaway?” His smirk widened. As you looked at him with a bit of confusion. “Though as much as I would like to see you in this little number.” His slender finger hooked into the strings of your Bikini. “Where we’re going you’ll want something that would keep you warm. Though I do not mind you using my body to keep yours warmer.” You tried to reframe from giggle and letting your face blush. 

“What are you talking about Loki?” You asked rolling your eyes. Keeping your tongue at bay of asking him about his body temperature be cold and that fact of how it were to keep you warm. “Did Tony approve of this plan? Whatever it is?” 

“Trust me love.” He smiled with such sincerity. You sighed as you unpack your swim suit and summer clothing. 

Hours later you found yourself on a quinjet with a very mischievous god. The ordinates already plugged in. You knew you were heading North. But at some point you ended up falling asleep. Loki managed to land the jet. As you slowly woke up. Loki conjured up a fur lined coat for you and himself as the helm of the jet opened. Snow began to move about into the jet and around you. With a shiver you looked over to loki. Who had his shit eating grin of his.

“I hope you know if I freeze to death I’m coming back and haunting your ass.” You said over chattering teeth. You really went that cold with the fur coat on. 

“I wouldn’t mind the company. Or the fact you would be admiring my ass.” Loki chuckled. You playfully smacked his cover arm, as you both left the jet. Though loki never told you it was going to be a billion mile walk to where you were going. All you knew was you were in the middle of what might be Norway, Sweden or Finland deep in a forest. The snow was ankle high, almost coving your boots. You had held on to Loki’s arm to keep up with him, let alone keep yourself from falling. His hight seemed to help him with ease or it could be the fact that he was a frost giant and he was used to this type of condition. 

“Loki are we there yet?” You wined a little. As you were starting to get colder. You couldn’t feel your face.

“Almost darling. Just around this bend here.” He pointed as you notice the a glowing light reflecting off the powder white snow. As you grow closer you notice a glass form of was looked to be an igloo. Like the one you saw in magazines. You eyes widened as you looked up at loki. You might have squealed in excitement. Though unfortunately you couldn’t run as the snow was to deep to do so. 

“Oh my loki, really? Is this real?” You questioned. Loki only nodded as a smile spread a crossed his face, watching the way your face lit up. Finally making it to the igloo, Loki opened the door allowing you to go in first. After kicking your boots off from the snow that covered them. Once inside you stripped off you coat. As you wonder the room. Fur Lind the huge king size bed. Windows surrounded the room, the night sky over looked the room. It was amazing. Loki conjured you bags setting them on the bed. You walked over to loki who had his back to you. Your arms wrapped around his waist. Tightly hugging him. Nuzzling you face into his back. 

“Thank you loki. This is truly amazing.” You mumbled into his back.

“I do have one more surprise for you.” He sighed holding in his chuckle. You moved to look at him, he took your hand guiding you back outside. Taking you to a clearing. He waited a little before he spoke again. “I figured I would apologize for causing your anxiety with loud noises.”

“Loki it wasn’t your fault even if New York didn’t happen I would still have PTSD from being in a war before hand.” You stated squeezing his hand. He nodded. Then pointed up at the sky.

“Well either way I thought maybe a quite New Year’s Eve with a light show would be something to your liking.” You looked up as he pointed, as green, reds pinks, and orange lines danced along the night sky. He took you to see the Aurora Borealis. “Happy New Year’s Love.” Loki smiles looking down at you, as your eyes lit up and the glow from the most natural light show shined off your widened eyes. You brought you hand up to look at the time on your phone. It was midnight. 

“Happy New Year’s loki,” you spoke softly as you turned to face him. As you placed a soft kiss on the gods lips. It shocked him for a moment. But soon followed suit, kissing you back. His arms wrapping around you. Pulling you into him more to deepen the kiss. Pausing for a moment to catch your breath. “This is perfect. Thank you.” You mumbled against Loki’s lips.


End file.
